Candy's Magic: Rewrite
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Yasmin has a bad history with her so called "mates", when she meets two of them at her new school she has to choose...or can she keep both? This is just the beginning of it all.*Continues in the path you wish to follow Lysander/Castiel or both.*
1. Ch 1: Another Mate?

**Hey guys it's been a really long time since I've updated and to be honest even when I was writing it was hard and before I knew it half the year was over, I wrote this chapter in the start of Summer and now I'm back in school which makes it even harder to write, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because my grandmother died February 7****th**** and she wasn't just my grandmother, she was my second mother, my father that I didn't have she raised me and I missed her, a lot. I'm still trying to figure out how to move how to act and what to say without her here. A part of me is missing and it's hard to think when stuff like this is happening therefore no story would come to mind, I'm still struggling with it and on top of that school is back, so it might be awhile until my next update but I have two chapters to this already typed up and done. So please review and tell me what you think about the new story and new character development.**

**P.S I have no BETA anymore since she too is caught up with school and her own problems so any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them, I understand too many typos can make a story very hard to read so I am currently looking for a BETA.**

**Enjoy!**

**Candy's Magic: Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: **Fudge.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Yasmin's POV**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Fudgin, Fudgin, FUDGE! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!** (A/N: Please note that Yasmin says Fudge in replacement for Fuck from an old human habit of trying to cuss less which doesn't help but she keeps it going unless, she is really irritated or upset or she simply does it mindlessly but it'll be noticeable which one is which) **I swear I thought I'd be late to school; I looked at my phone to see I had a few minutes

I sighed sitting on a bench putting in my Jack Skellington ear buds in my ears, making my Jack Skellington charm bracelet jingle. Yes, I love Jack Skellington, I met him once…nice guy, kind of crazy but hey the best people are.

I turned on Artist vs. Poet's Bad Romance, I've never knew of the guys until I randomly came across this thing called Punk goes Pop thing when I was human

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

Roma-roma-maa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything As long as it's free  
I want your love Love, love, love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love Love, love, love  
I want your love (Love, love, love I want your love)

"Who the heck are you?" I heard someone say through the music making my currently Electric blue eyes flash open, when I opened them I saw this Red hair guy with a red t-shirt on and a black leather jacket…

I stared at him for a little trying to process that someone was standing in front of me…once it registered I felt a rope tighten around my heart and pull to him.

_Fudge, another possible mate, seriously? I can go without this one…just ignore him Yasmin you don't need a mate, everyone possible mate so far has been fucking asshoes in the end once you fall for their fucking nice show._

I closed my eyes and followed through with my thoughts, I ignored him

**Walk, walk fashion baby Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk fashion baby Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk fashion baby Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk passion baby Work it, move that bitch**

**And I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
And I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour I  
don't wanna be friends**

"I'm talking to you" he spoke once again.

_And I'm not talking to you._

I continued to ignore him

**I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lovers' revenge you and me could write a bad romance**

I felt something brush against my hair and suddenly the music was gone, I held my breath for a second feeling my eyes change to its natural color, crimson and then change back to the Electric blue it once was, once I calmed myself I looked up at him

"What do you want?" I asked him as calmly as I could, there is many things you don't do to me, messing with my music are one of them.

"Tell me who you are." He said while he examined my ear-buds

"I don't know you, nor do I want to know you…meaning you don't need to know my name." I said snatching my ear-buds back.

"I'm Castiel, there you know me." He said looking at me with a fucking smug smirk.

"Yasmin, now go away please." I said going to stick my ear-buds in once again, but he grabbed my hand to stop me

"Nice to meet you Yasmin, want to hang out sometime?" he said still fucking smirking!

"You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?" I said glaring at him, he chuckled and nodded

"Yeah, I am." He said making me groan and get up putting my ear-buds in my pocket and shoving my mp3 further into my pocket, yes an old Phillip's mp3, my human mother gave it to me when I was human and 12 years old.

"Oh come on, your new and obviously skipping class, why don't I show you around?" he offered, I paused.

Skipping class?

SKIPPING CLASS?!

I THOUGHT I HAD TIME!

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled running into the school, dad is going to KILL me! I ran, and ran, and ran until I reached the school basement, I ran down until I got to this door.

I paused placing my hand on the knob and toke a deep breath, I opened and it revealed a secret way to another school.

My father wanted me to go to school to learn about the supernatural ways of my new life, I wanted to go to one on earth to get to know the humans that I will someday rule, even If I was human once and met other humans….I didn't have the power to help them at the time, now I do.

It so happened that there were other kids who were human or just turned from human to supernatural being, so they made schools hidden within other human school, of course they got permission from the human principals here, so everything was cool.

But I knew father would kill me if I was late.

I sighed and walked into class, it wasn't that full…so I guess our classes start a little later than the humans, I walked over to a desk in the far corner not really wanting to talk to anyone today, I was irritated with Castiel for annoying the fudge out of me….I ran faster than I've ever done in my life….if only I could run this well while I was in gym, I wished laying my head on the desk, watching other kids walk in.

At least I wouldn't see a lot of the annoying Castiel.

_Note to self: avoid annoying Castiel at all cost_


	2. Ch 2: Note to Self

**Candy's Magic: Rewrite**

**Chapter 2**: Note to self

**A/N: Hey guys! this is the next chapter to Candy's Magic: Rewrite! finally my friend can stop staring at her comupter screen waiting for me to post the next chapter, really she's staring at it right next to me...or was. so there.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Yasmin's POV

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I sighed and closed my eyes until I felt a presence in front of me

_Not again_, I thought.

I opened my eyes to see a girl floating in front of me; she had a gray-blue glow to her.

_Ghosts attend school here?_

I sat up straight and looked at her; she smiled at me carrying a bunch of schools supplies.

"Hi! I'm Tori, Tori Shadlar, you're Isabella right? Lucifer's youngest?" she asked taking a seat next to me, well I'll give her props for being brave enough to say hi, most people, human or supernatural would stay to avoid Satan's spawn.

"Um, yeah…I'm Isabella…but I prefer Yasmin." I smiled back weakly.

"Cool! You looked lonely over here so I came to give you company!" she said grinning

"Well it isn't a shocker that people rather sit in the front for the first day of school" I said laying my head down once again and closing my eyes

"Then why aren't you?" she asked

"I don't feel like mingling…" I said opening my eyes to view her once more; she had on a pair of blue jeans with a gray-blue and black plaid shirt, I looked down to see her wearing gray-blue high-tops.

"From what I heard you're a bright and outgoing girl, yet you seem so lazy right now." She said chuckling

"I am lazy right now." I responded back.

Our conversation didn't go on any longer, the teacher walked in…I could smell shape-shifter all over him….

He went to the front of the class and smiled at us all giving us the normal greeting 'good morning' as his eyes flashed to gold for just a moment.

School went on normally, though it was hard to get around it seemed that Tori went here before today, so she knew her way around, overall it was a pretty good day.

When the bell rung to announce that school was over, Tori and I snuck out of the basement, though she went first…all she had to do was turn invisible, go through the wall and make sure no humans were around..Good friend to have around.

You see, even though the teacher and principle knows doesn't mean the students do….and they don't, and not all adults here are so…accepting of us.

"I haven't seen you all day; I was starting to think you left school." Tori and I paused and slowly turned around to see the annoying Castiel….jeez does this jerk ever quit?!

Tori leaned over and whispered in my ear "No matter how hard you stare he will not burst into flames…unless you can do that then…I take back what I said"

I huffed and walked away taking Tori's hand dragging her with me.

"Hey, now what have I done to make you hate me so much?" Castiel said following us, I seriously feel like blowing his head off!

"FUDGE OFF ALREADY!" I yelled at him, okay maybe I was being a little mean, but I happened to get mad very easily and I just wanted him to go away!

"Fudge, what the hell is fudge?" he questioned

"Fudge is Fudge!" I told him and of course Tori commented with," Fudge is how she says Fuck and you two…are like an old married couple."

I flicked her making her responded with 'ow, why did you do that!'  
I looked at over Castiel's shoulder to see the witchy chick, Skylar I think her name was, walking towards us.

When she reached us she hugged Castiel's arm and kissed his check.

"Hey Cassy!" she said smiling brightly at him, I sighed rolling my eyes.

_I am not going to deal with a possible mate with mine having a girlfriend, _the last one was married and he was such a coward even though he wanted to embrace being my mate he was too scared to tell his evil fairy of a wife….me and my friend Kaitlynn looked into some things, the chick really was evil but he didn't want to believe that…even his sister said something was effy with her…I never saw his sister again either…she said she'd stay by my side…it's been a year.

I smiled at Skylar and walked away, I listened for Tori's steps to sound behind me, it toke awhile but they came.

_Note to self: avoid Castiel at all cost and do not try to ever and I mean ever embrace the mating bond with him_


	3. Ch 3: Meeting Amber

**Candy's Magic: Rewrite**

**Chapter 3:** Meeting Amber

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Yasmin's POV**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"So, tell me what's up between you and him?" Tori asked as we headed down the hall way.

"Nothing, he's just an annoyance." I said, now that I think about it…he doesn't seem to be the type to constantly bother someone, he seems kind of…like a loner.

…maybe he can feel the mating pull even as a human? _No, don't think about something as silly as that he has a girlfriend, just go on with life like you always have_

"Sure, if you say so." We were almost to the exit when a blonde with two followers I'm assuming standing behind her.

"Okay, you're new right?" the blonde asked.

"Yea…I'm Yasmin and this is Tori" I responded back, please tell me this isn't the girl who thinks she's the queen bee.

"Okay good," she said with a flip of her hair _oh god it is_ "I'm Amber and I'm here to warn you about what's mine and who you should stay away from- HEY!" she yelled after me as I started to walk away I responded back with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry Blondie! We won't be crossing paths very much!" I reached outside, I looked back to see if Tori was following and then turned around d to find her in front of me…ghost….right.

"Need a ride home?" I asked her, she looked around and nodded "I would just use my awesome ghostly powers to get home, but for appearances sake just take me to your house and then I'll just do my little thing and be home." I nodded and headed towards a black car with a male with long raven hair leaning against with wearing black shades.

_Ray._ I thought with a smile, Rage Nightray formerly known as Ray Nightray…when he was human.

He was a Silverblood, a species I created in my mind; I can make people…any kind with my imagination.

Their kind are pretty much like vampires, not the twilight kind but the more original kind but not, they have powers when they use them their eyes glow, yes they need blood but the longer they live the less they need the more powerful they grow and the only thing that can kill them is sunlight, however as I said the older they are the more powerful they grow. Meaning at some point they become immune to the sun, well not really immune but they have to be in the sun for a few years straight to actually be affected by it, for Rage I'd say about a century maybe? He's been alive for a very long time, the oldie, Silverbloods also have just that…Silver Blood not to mention that you can kill them, ever see the vampire diaries? Like that, you kill them, snap their neck, rip them to shreds, break their spine yea sure you can kill them but within an hour or so they'll be put back together good as new and alive.

Oh! And unlike vampires, they can reproduce, don't believe me? Well Rage's three kids say otherwise.

The reason for the shades he's wearing is because sometimes when Silverbloods are created their appearance changes sometimes, it doesn't however Rage's did, he didn't look so…_sexy _before as he puts it.

His eyes are crimson, not the best way to blend in.

He opened the passanger door for me to slip in closing it as I did and then did the same for Tori before going over to the driver side.

"How was your day?" he asked slipping his shades off before looking at his eyes in the mirror blinking them and grinning to himself _why did I make him with such a big ego?_

"You made me with a lot of big things" he said with a big grin looking at me like he was all innocent, not.

"Stay out of my head" I muttered before relaxing in the seat turning on the radio making Lana Del Rey fills the car.

"Sure thing princess." He responded chuckling as I glared at him

He went to start the car pausing before looking at me "Ayo Yasmin, change your eyes its weird."

I raised an eyebrow at him before my eyes faded to a crimson like his, don't ask why he looks like a copy of me, I made him when I was young and human meaning I didn't mean to…it wasn't my intention, when I realized it yea I could have changed it, but his look was perfect in my eyes it was Rage it was who he was, I refused to change that.

Tori looked over the seat to see my eyes showing a face of awe "coooool! Why can't I change my eyes?! I wanna do that! So unfair!" she said pouting before falling back into her seat making me crack a smile

Rage chuckled turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot, I turned my head on a whim only to drive past and meet of eyes of Castiel I cursed in my mind hoping that I looked away quick enough for him not to notice my eyes, damn it, I knew I should've waited.

_Note to self: don't change your eyes back until you get home._


	4. Ch 4: Crimson

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 4: Crimson**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Yasmin's POV**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After a while Ray pulled into an alley way going full speed as a portal opened, we flew through it and drove right into the drive way of Hell's mansion, my home.

I climbed out grabbing my book bag while Tori waited with hers, we said our goodbyes after she marveled at my home, then she poofed home in her little ghostly ways.

Rage bid me a goodbye also with a hug and a smile before driving home to his wife and children, I went inside of the empty home only to be greeted by maids and servants, I waved a hello and walked to my room.

I personally hated home. Home was supposed to be where people you loved were.

Dad was always working.

Mom was too.

Siblings couldn't give two flying fudges about me, so here I was…alone, of course at first everyone was attentive, loving…told me that'd never leave; every single sibling did that…where are they now? Nowhere, yea I understand people are busy but let me put it this way.

There is no excuse to ignore your sister for years, I died a while ago and gained this form, there is no excuse to ignore your sister for that long! Over the fucking years there should be a SECOND A FUCKING SECOND TO VISIT HER!

_Breathe._

Anyways it doesn't matter. I'm fine with being alone; I have been this whole time.

Of course I have the people I can create but I like to give them freedom, let them build their own lives, which leaves me alone.

_Sigh_

I reached my door swinging it open revealing a large room with a large ebony wood canopy bed with red and black sheets and other things I liked in it.

I threw my school bag into the corner of the room and lay on the bed grabbing my laptop.

I logged into this website I found called Zango **[A/N: I don't know if this is a real site.]**

**Crimsonrocker: **_Hey, how was your first day to school?_

I smiled as the message popped up and went to typing

**Yassycity: **_Good, I made a friend, a few enemies and met a very annoying boy._

**Crimsonrocker: **_ oh? well I was hoping to see you there I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get you, I only met one new girl today…though she didn't seem to like me._

**Yassycity: **_ I wonder why?_

I chuckled, why wouldn't anyone like him? He was a cool guy…I've been talking to him for a while. He's one of the humans that know everything about me vice versa, except our names, we wanted to wait to tell each other when we actually met. Though he doesn't know about the separate school thing I have to be honest, I'm a little disappointed as well, I was hoping to meet the guy I've been calling Crimson for two years.

**Crimsonrocker: **_no idea, though I was hoping she was you. Though I didn't ask…Her name was Yasmin._

I froze staring at the screen, I only told one guy my name today…surely he's talking about a different Yasmin…no…how many Yasmins transfer schools on the same day in the middle of a school year?

**Crimsonrocker: **_Yassy? Wait…Yassy…Yasmin?_

Tears struck my eyes as I closed my laptop staring at the wall in front of me.

I've been talking to my mate for two years, Castiel, The annoying Castiel. No, no, no! No good…I may not have liked Castiel but I liked Crimson very much, I just never told him…I knew he had a girlfriend but…

I got off my bed pacing beside it thinking, I can't go to school tomorrow…I can't face him!

What am I going to do…?

A wave of rage flowed threw me making me growl punching the wall making the sound echo throughout the house.

FUCK!

_Note to self: avoid Castiel & Crimson who happen to be the same person at all cost._


	5. Ch 5: So we're cool

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 5: So we're cool?**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Yasmin's POV**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I sighed at the thought of going to school.

I walked to Rage's car slowly trying to prolong the inevitable.

His eyes scanned over me and opened the passenger's door and closing it as I got in and went to his side.

The ride was silent; he just turned on the radio and let me listen.

Once we got to the school he patted my leg and I climbed out giving him a small wave, I looked up sighing and happened to make eye contact with Tori Shadlar, thank god.

I was on my way over to her when my arm was grabbed making me spin around making eye contact with Castiel.

My heart sank as his eyes rolled over me.

"So you're her, Yassycity? Don't lie to me with what happened yesterday it's pretty obvious." He said making me look down nervously pulling my arm away from him

"So what..."I said refusing to hold eye contact with him

He sighed as I heard his hair move, assuming he ran his hand through it

"Look, everyday…can we just forget it? I've been looking forward to meeting you for a really long time, I don't want yesterday to mess it up." He asked tilting my head up so I would meet his eyes

I sighed averting my eyes to the ground "Fine." I muttered

"I'm Isabella." I told him and added "I prefer Yasmin, it's my middle name."

He ruffles his hair and spoke "I'm Castiel, so why didn't I see you at all yesterday?"

I looked at his face, his face not his eyes "different classes, supernatural kids aren't with the humans…" I told him hearing Tori footsteps getting closer

"Well that sucks! I wanted to see little Isabella's concentrating face!" he teased making me glare at him

Suddenly I was on the ground panicking "YASMIN! HEY!" Tori yelled smiling down at me making me groan as Castiel picked up Tori placing her feet on the floor then doing the same with me

"Well your hyper." He commented on Tori and she just nodded smiling

"So, you guys cool now?" she asked making us both nod in response

I looked over Castiel's shoulder seeing Skylar walking towards us

I reached for Tori's hand and started walking away with her hearing Castiel walking after us

"Hey! Where are you guys going, class hasn't started yet!"

I looked over at him just in time to see Skylar cling onto his arm and kiss him telling him 'good morning'

I felt a stab of pain before looking away and continue walking.

Tori toke the lead after a while as we went forward towards the basement but before we could get to the back hallway I was slammed into a locker making my grind my teeth

"HEY!" I heard Tori yell

Amber was in my face glaring "as I was trying to warn you yesterday! There are things here that are MINE! Castiel happens to be one of them!" I smiled at her before laughing, this chick.

"Oh really, because I see Skylar all over 'what's yours' sweet heart. Back off and fight another battle you will not win this one, though of course despite the warning you still will target me making you seem like a stupid blonde, trust me sweetie, just because your blonde does not excuse your stupidity I met a smart blonde before, the stereotypes aren't true. I'm not even dating Castiel, I'm only a friend. Wouldn't it be smart to target his girlfriend first before going after his female friends? Stupid girl! Yea you're shocked now aren't you? Maybe you should think before you attack!" I yelled pushing her onto the floor before starting my walk towards the basement again hearing Tori's feet hurry after me

_Note to Self: get ready for War with Amber._


	6. Ch 6: Skylar

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 6: Skylar**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"That was awesome!" Tori said beside me, class had ended and we were heading back out the school, the same routine as yesterday except.

I was once again thrown into a wall De ja vu? Indeed it is.

"Stay away from Castiel!" Oh~ the wicked witch comes this way! Skylar stood with her arm against my neck holding me against the wall with her red hair fanning our around her glaring at me with her green eyes.

"Seriously, you and Amber both…why not fight each other since obviously you're the biggest threat to each other, instead of fighting someone WHO IS JUST A FRIEND!"

Tori came behind Skylar and jumped on her back raising her hand up to whack her on her head

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO HER! I WON'T LET YOU! I WILL HAUNT YOUR WITCHY BUTT FOREVER!" she said continuously whacking Skylar making a crowd form around us

Skylar finally threw Tori off, though no humans saw it her eyes brightened and if I was any kind of smart see she was holding Tori down with a spell and to cover this up Tori of course had to act like she fainted.

Damn witches.

She once again got in my face but spoke low so only I could hear "I don't care who you are and who your father is, I will kill you if you try to take him from me"

I smiled at her though the heat in my body burned from my anger

"Is that so? I hate to bring a human into this but if your words were true you would've killed Amber a while ago if you won't even risk killing a human why in the hell would you risk killing me?" I said just as a Castiel came out seeing the crowd covering us rushing his way over, though I couldn't see him I could pick out his footsteps.

She hissed at me before grabbing my hair and slamming me to the wall again, this wouldn't do…she could freely use her magic but I couldn't.

Damn it where was Rage when you needed him?!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Get off of her!" Rage said pushing his way through the other students before grabbing Skylar's shoulder and roughly pushing her away from me

"And who are you?! This is none of your business!" she yelled, though it was his business anything I did was. Anyone I create will die the moment I do and Skylar threatened to take my life meaning not only is she a threat to their maker but a threat to their lives as well-meaning a threat to their family because if they aren't there who would protect them? Yea this girl is messing up big.

Rage rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Castiel came out of the crowd and wrapping his arms around Skylar pulling her away

"Hey, come on it isn't worth it. Whatever it is." I was left gaping as he left with her, did he not just see her attack me yet he leaves with her?

I was speechless as Rage checked me over, as Tori got up and told everyone she was cool and I was still speechless as I got home.

I didn't bother logging into Zango I refused to go anywhere near Castiel, that seriously pissed me off so much I can't believe it!

He had to see her attack me but he doesn't do anything, yes I get that's his girlfriend but she ATTACKED someone he didn't ask why, he did nothing but pull her into his oh so loving embrace and walked away with her.

_Note to Self: the moment you see Castiel punch him so hard he'll forget he was even born!_


	7. Ch 7: The Day With Tori

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 7: The Day with Tori**

**A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the show The Vampire Diaries.**

**Also I'd like to thank all the people who followed and favorite this story, thank you SO much your support really keeps me going, I haven't updated in a bit because schools been crazy so bear with me and we'll get through this story together kay?**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The next day I didn't go to school, I refused which at some point caused Tori to come and check on me and well now we were sitting on my living room couch watching junk food watching _The Vampire Diaries_ god I used to love this show

I mean I still love it but the way things are going I'm only watching for the side characters oh, and Stefan but only until he gets out of that lake though seeing Paul Wesley play Stilas is really interesting.

Tori was sitting next to me muttering how she didn't understand this whole show and muttering how Elena was a whore for going to Damon after screwing and being with his brother **[A/N: Before I get murdered for this, let's be honest. If this was reality we'd just be looking at the girl like how the fuck are you going to date this guy and then go to their brother? Despite it being just a show and both Damon & Stefan being hot vampires this is a realistic look at it.] **

I giggled and continued watching just waiting for Bonnie to appear her dying last season was horrid I mean it really crushed my dreams of my OTP Bamon getting together, I mean seriously. **[A/N: Don't hate on the Bamon, you can't deny the love hate Relationship they had, but even if you do Bamon is Canon in the books so whatever :) ] **

This went on until the show went off making Tori scream in happiness, I assume she really didn't like the show

"THAT WAS SO BORING!" she said lying on the couch "and I'm hungry..." she said pouting

I smiled and offered that we go out to eat, since I could live off of Ramen chicken noodles but I doubt she could, she agreed right away and we went out, we ended up at Wendy's.

She was telling me about the work I missed, which ended up being we had to find our magical partner.

A magical partner would be your companion for the rest of your life, it would be in the form of an animal, some could transform into humans and some could not.

Tori offered that we look after we were done eating saying she wanted something awesome and I laughed at her excitement.

Just as I was taking a bite of my burger Skylar and Castiel walked in.

Tori turned her head towards the door spotting them making her eyes widen.

"Should we take the rest of these to go?" she asked, I shook my head. I refused to let them ruin my life.

They barely noticed we were there until me and Tori were done eating and throwing our things away and taking our drinks to go.

I heard Castiel get up and head over to us and Tori quickly pulled me away to the door, I was seriously grateful to her, I did not want to talk to him especially knowing he was still with her after seeing that display.

We continued walking aimlessly until we ended up in an alley.

I looked around us and went to open a portal to our realm until a faint glow showed in front of us making me pause and walk towards it.

Tori walked behind me just as curious until we got to the glow revealing a small blue spirit dragon and a black cat huddled together to contain warmth I assume.

Tori squealed and picked up the dragon while I picked up the cat making the black cat look up with me with glowing red eyes I grinned and petted her

"I think we found our animals." I stated and Tori nodded her head nuzzling her new found friend

I continued petting mine making her purr "I think I'll name you Lilith…" Lilith's eyes connected with mine before purring louder at the name.

"I'll name him Drakon!" Tori said making me laugh

_Note to Self: despite boy troubles, everything in this moment is perfect._


	8. Ch 8: Lysander

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 8: Lysander**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The weekend flew by with me and Tori training our little friends and when school came we were little sad to have to leave them home and with us being us we found a way to take them with us.

Tori taught her little dragon to turn invisible like her and I went through my father's things to find some magic dust to turn my little Lilith to invisible and only visible to mine and Tori's eyes.

This turned out to be a problem when a few humans who couldn't see Lilith stepped on her tail making her cry out which in turn almost made me bash their head against a locker.

Once we got into class the room was filled with students and their pets, some had things from rabbits to dragon flies and other things.

Lilith jumped out my arms and curled up on the top of my desk allowing herself to turn visible in front of all the other supernatural creatures.

Skylar glared at us from her seat but I happened to notice she didn't have a companion.

Our teacher looked over our little friends and approved until he got to Skylar.

"Where's your companion?" he asked

She looked at him before sighing "I didn't have time to look for one." She said earning growls from most of the class

"They aren't something you have time for!" someone yelled

"If you don't have time for them why should they have time for you?!" another screamed obviously offended by her choice of words

The teacher cleared his voice and looked at Skylar "Skylar you don't look for one and choose them, they choose you and place themselves where they know you'll find them so no matter what you were doing you had to have seen one Skylar." He said to her

She mumbled before folding her arms "I work alone." She said, I guess she just made an enemy out of the whole class.

The teacher just shook his head and sighed "so you did see your companion?" she nodded "but I ignored it, he, she whatever."

Some people gasped others growled some yelled at her at her for leaving a poor animal alone knowing they belonged to her.

My heart went out to that little creature, it was meant for her, and it was rejected.

"What? Why is everyone upset? Mr. Jinx doesn't have one." She said

"Actually I do, my wife, she's at home with our children." He said looking slightly offended at her statement

"Your….wife was your companion Mr. Jinx?" Tori asked earning a nod from him

"I found my wife as a wolf, like myself and she stayed in that form for days but I came home early one day that I had to leave her there and she was in human form, she's a shifter much like myself." He said, as chorus of people saying "awww" filled the air

"So, there hasn't been one person who didn't have a companion?!" Skylar said getting up

"Not one, at some point everyone has had a companion, weather they were a child who ended up growing up and freeing their companion to live their life or their companion died, but not one has rejected their companion." Mr. Jinx responded

"Well then I just made history" Skylar said with a smirk on her face.

Mr. Jinx just shook his head and went on with the class, though you could tell he was really angry.

The day was really just spent on everyone getting to know the other's companion and the companions getting to know each other.

Everyone was laughing with each other when he entered.

A tall guy wearing some weird clothes, they were nice but weird for modern days. He had silver hair that faded black in some parts; his right eye was gold while his right was green, he looked like an angel to me, was he one? He could be?

He looked over the class with a white cat at his leg rubbing against his leg, his lips parted slightly showing the tip of a fang, vampire.

His eyes connected with mine, they widened slightly, another pull at the chest.

_No, no, no! Not again, please not again._ I thought, I quickly looked away and looked at Tori pleadingly

She rushed over and pulled me into a corner of the room, further away from the door.

"Please tell me you didn't…" she trailed off, I could only nod in response feeling the tears come to eyes.

"Come on let's get you out of here" she said turned me around only to push me into a hard chest.

I grunted looking up to meet the eyes of the new guy, seeing him staring down at me.

"Hello, my name is Lysander, your name is Isabella?" he said looking me up and down

"Y-yes" I breathed out backing away from him only for him to grab my hand.

"You're frightened of me, even though you know I'd never hurt you." He said, hurt lacing his voice.

"Physically, but you can hurt me emotionally." I said ripping my hand away trying to get around him which failed because he pulled me into his chest and further into me and Tori's corner, Tori just sat back looking at her feet, I wasn't upset that she was just sitting there, Male mates, especially supernatural were protective when just finding their mate, she didn't want to get in that.

"So you have had other mates than me? They hurt you…" he questioned tilting my face up forcing me to look at him.

"What of it?" I glared at him, it was very hard to stay angry at him, I wasn't even giving him a chance, but I was scared.

"I am not like them, I have been very lonely for a long time, after seeing how happy my brother was so happy with his mate I have been looking for mine, and now that I have you I will never let you go." He said though I could just tell he met _I'll never let you go, even if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming _

I sighed and nodded giving into him, at least this time I wasn't the one determined to make this work.

"Thank you for taking me into consideration, as I said my name is Lysander, I have been enrolled here for a while but has not attended school because of illness…I accidently made Skylar angry so cursed me with the human flu. Not very pleasant." He said chuckling

"Skylar isn't too fond of us either." Tori blurted out

Lysander raised an eyebrow looking at Tori

"Has she tried to hurt you?" he asked

"We had a fight but it was nothing really." I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder as his glare turned to Skylar who was too busy glaring at the other's companions.

"I won't accept her harming you Isabella." He said turning to me, his eyes softening.

"Everything is fine Lysander, don't worry about her, she just assumed something was going on with me and her boyfriend…there isn't." I told him

"Castiel, she thought you had something going on with Castiel?" he said, growing a confused expression

"Please, don't worry over it." I told him, he sighed and nodded

He pulled me into his arms and held me

"I waited years for you." He whispered into my ear

"And I waited years for you to talk!" Tori interrupted making me laugh as her sudden out burst

"No seriously! Lysander has been going here awhile and he never and I mean never says a word!" she said

"Sorry, I'm just not very talkative." He explained

I smiled at the two's friendly interaction

_Note to self: having a mate might not be that bad._

* * *

**Okay guys do not kill me, that Lysander/Isabella thing just came out of no way, it even shocked me! **

**I even deleted the whole idea but it just seemed right, so yes this has turned into a Castiel/Isabella/Lysander fanfiction and they will be endgame, keep in mind that Isabella can have multiple mates due to her being Lucifer's daughter, she needs protection and protection means multiple mates to protect her.**

**Tell me what you guys think of this though really, just review and I'll answer back with a response, promise! It might be a short response or a simple "thank you" but it'll be something!**


	9. Ch 9: Months fly by

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 9: Months fly by**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_September 10th_

Lysander and I have been going as strong as a sudden couple could, he was kind, and he was nice and gentle.

He reassured me when I doubted myself, or him. He didn't let me stay sad for long, nor did he complain when it happened

And you know what? He called me Isabella, and never once did I grow irritated or pissed at him, which was a shocker, I only let certain people call me Isabella, not even my own parents called me that.

"Isabella?" Lysander gently nudged me from the seat next to me

"Hmm?" I said mobbing my eyes over to him

"Class has been dismissed for almost five minutes and you haven't moved an inch" he told me, making my eyes widen, shooting up nearly knocking my chair over

"Wow, I'm so sorry! Come on let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand along with my bag and pulling him out the class room door where Tori was waiting for us.

"You took forever." She stated with a grin.

"Shut up" I said glaring at her as we headed towards the stairs that led out of the basement.

Lysander let go of my hand and opened the door for Tori and I, closing the door behind him.

"You know I thought you'd be in there for hours Yassy!" Tori joked and was awarded a smack over the head from me

Lysander chuckled wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close.

"You two are adorable; I might just have to take a picture!" Tori said

"No pictures!" I said glaring at her

Lysander just let us bicker at each other while he led the way towards the front door where we ran into Skylar and Castiel.

"Lysander?" Castiel called out

Tori and I froze while Lysander smiled pulling us over

"Hey Castiel, Skylar..." Lysander said

"HI Lysander, um, why are you with these two?" Castiel asked while Skylar gave a little wave, so we're these two now?

"Well, this one," Lysander said hugging me to his side "is my girlfriend, and the other one is her friend."

"Girlfriend, she's your girlfriend?" Castiel asked, shocked.

"Yea has been for a few weeks." Lysander responded I just buried my face into Lysander's chest, not wanting to face Castiel.

_20__th_

"Castiel is your other mate?" Lysander asked, sitting across from me on the other couch.

"Um, yes." I answered looking everyone else but his eyes

"That's great!" he exclaimed, huh?

I looked over to his with a confused expression

"I mean it'll take a while but this could work! I mean at least it isn't some stranger, it's my best friend and you can't help it so I can't really be upset with you." He explained making me smile, he wasn't angry.

I jumped into his arms hugging him "thank you!" I shouted making him laugh.

"There's no reason for you to thank me, if anything I should thank you for coming out and telling me this instead of letting me find out later."

_October 31__st_

Today was the one day we supernatural kids could hang out with the humans. They were told that we were from another school here to spend the day with them.

We all went for the cliché'. I dressed up as a demon with vampire fangs. Lysander came as a vampire, Skylar a witch and Tori a ghost.

Everyone pretty much came as what they really were, just made it look more costume wise than real, but it was funny seeing the humans stare at us in awe with their "_it looks so real!" "Where do they get their costumes?!" _talk, if only they knew it _was _real.

"Hey, nice contacts!" a girl said walking up to me, instead of going with my blue eye look to appear human I decided to show my red eyes and since my fangs were extended, ready to take in blood my eyes were glowing.

I mumbled thanks to her and went to Tori's side she jumped on my back making me yelp and falls onto the floor.

"Oh my god Yasmin I am so sorry! Kind off…" she said climbing off me and helping me up and I dusted myself off and flexed my tail, yes I had a tail. I was part demon after all.

Whacked her over the head making her whimper and pulled her over to Lysander who was talking to Castiel, Skylar and some blonde I think was named Nathaniel.

"Hey Ly!" I said hopping up to kiss Lysander's cheek as he pulled me into his embrace.

"I swear around you two I feel like I need to go into another room, always invading." Tori muttered.

I pulled away blushing but Lysander pulled me back pulling me into another heated kiss and only stopping when Castiel cleared his throat with Tori.

Lysander grinned "Sorry, I like to mark my territory." If only they knew how true that was.

"Okaaaay just do it when we aren't around to watch it! Because let me tell you it gets really embarrassing seeing your best friends making out and you're just there! Just there with nothing else to do but watch and no one wants to do that!" Tori whined, I can't say she wasn't right though.

Nathaniel's clipboard covered his blush as he held his hand out to me.

"I'm Nathaniel." He said, I took his hand and shook it smiling

"Isabella, I prefer Yasmin though….it's my middle name." I said.

He nodded and smiled back "Nice to meet you Yasmin."

_January 1st_

"The only good thing about winter is that the bugs hide" I whined

It was true, but now it was spring and the bugs were coming out, _great._

Lysander let out a chuckle and ruffled my hair

"The bugs can't hurt you, you know that right?" he said.

"Some of them can!" I told him, he responded with

"Not all of them, and the ones that can barely come near here, stop worrying. If you can't I'll have to fight off bugs and that'll just look silly." He said, Lysander fighting off bugs that would be a funny sight.

"Leigh and Rosalyn want to talk to us today." He said, though I'd think it would be a fantastic thing to do, his tone told me it was a serious matter.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked

"They said they'll discuss it when we get there but they say it's important and needs to happen as soon as possible."

"Should we go now?" I asked him, he simply nodded and took my hand and pulled me into the direction of his house.

Wonder what was so important.

_Note to self: be calm, don't freak out. It's probably nothing._

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to put this author's note here and thank everyone who has followed this story and put it in their favorite's and I want to also thank the ones who put me in their favorite's because of this story.**

**Also due to people putting this story in their favorites and following this story I'd think there would be some reviews, I'd like to know how I'm doing with this story as a writer, now I don't want people harshly putting the story done but advice like where I can take the story or little twist that can happen or how you like the characters. Those things are helpful because I'm going to be honest guys I am winging everything, I'm writing what appears in my head, none of these things are planned.**

**Drop ideas, none are bad. Not all will be used but most of them probably will be.**

**P.S this doesn't only go for people who have put this on their favorites or followed it, even simple random veiwers are wanted reveiwers**


	10. Sequel

**Hey guys so for this part of the story it's complete.**

**Now don't get upset this isn't the end of the story, i'm just posting three alternate endings one where she ends up with Castiel, the other with Lysander and for people have was hoping for them to be paired all together there will be one for that too**

**Candy's Magic: Lysander's Path**

**Candy's Magic: Castiel's Path**

**Candy's Magic: Lysander & Castiel's Path**


End file.
